


As the Lady Wishes

by Tshilaba



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, Gen, ace!Robin, inspired by a Tumblr comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tshilaba/pseuds/Tshilaba
Summary: Not all contracts are the same, but for the contracted they must do as their contractor wishes. Sometimes it happens to be what they wanted as well, even if they didn't realize it.





	

She sighed softly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. There was a random video playing on her laptop on the desk on the other side of her room, but she'd stopped paying attention to it too long ago to remember. The book laid across her lap had absorbed the entirety of her attention. She turned a page, frowning slightly as the wording got more difficult to decipher. She glanced at a paper nearby, her notes that she'd been taking since she'd run across the book nearly a month before that.  
  
“Hmm...” She chewed her lip for a moment as she scrutinized the text on the page. “Let me see... Kama 'ann alnnujum taharruq tawal alwaqt kunt aistidea' aibnat alththalithat waleishrin Lilith w tatlub 'annaha 'aqradni quwwatuha!!!”  
  
She looked up from the book. Nothing. Her room was just as empty as it had been the entire time she'd locked herself away. Her mouth twisted in frustration. “Surely I pronounced that right...so why didn't it work?” She jumped when a loud sound came from her laptop's speakers, causing her to knock both the book and her notes to the floor. She got up off her bed and crossed the room. Stupid creepypasta readings and their jump scares. She closed the browser and shut her laptop, before cleaning up her notes and stacking them beside her laptop on the surface of the desk. She bent down to pick up the book, holding it across her knees as she straightened out the creases caused by her unneeded childishness.  
  
“Well, this is interesting.”  
  
She looked over her shoulder to see a shorter than average dark haired woman standing behind her. The woman's greyish blue eyes stared at her intently from under the fringe of her bangs as she put a hand on her hip. She had to admit the raven was...traditionally attractive, large breasts and all. “How did you get in here?”  
  
“...seriously?”  
  
She rose to her feet. “Yes, seriously. How did you get into my house?”  
  
“You summoned me.”  
  
She stared at her for a moment. “So it worked...”  
  
“Well, let's get this over with. What do you want of me?”  
  
“Sorry?”  
  
“Ughhh. Why are humans so insufferably slow?” She crossed her arms in front of her and sighed. “You're the one that read the chant, yes? Which means you summoned me. So what shall I be doing for you first?”  
  
She shut the book before getting to her feet and set it atop her notes. “So, let me get this straight...”  
  
“Ugh. What is it?”  
  
“The incantation in this book summoned an entity that's entirely under my control for as long as you remain here?”  
  
“I wouldn't say _entirely_ ,” the raven said quietly. “But you're pretty much correct in that assumption.”  
  
“Mmm...”  
  
“So are we getting this done or not? I have a lot of things I could be doing. And I'm not generally called by women. Not that I'm complaining.”  
  
“I don't believe I follow.”  
  
“You mean you summoned a succubus without realizing it?” There was actual disbelief in the woman's voice and for a moment it stalled her.  
  
“You're...a succubus?”  
  
She rolled her eyes. “Technically, yes. But I do have a name. Surely  you realized that, given you read the incantation?”  
  
“Oh, I didn't...your name is Tharja.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Mine's Robin. I suppose it's nice to meet you.”  
  
Tharja sighed. “You're strange for a human.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Usually humans are either completely terrified of me and act like I'm Lucifer himself come to drag them to the deepest pits of Hell, or can't keep their hands off me.”  
  
Robin tilted her head. “I see...”  
  
“Yet here you are, talking to me as if I'm a stranger that you've passed on the street.”  
  
She shrugged. “You're a succubus. Provided I don't offend you, there's very little I have to worry about.”  
  
“I'm a succubus.”  
  
“See, that's the thing...I'm asexual.”  
  
That seemed to stumble Tharja. “But...you summoned me...”  
  
“Yes, I did. But I didn't realize I was summoning a sex demon.”  
  
They stood in awkward silence for a few minutes before Tharja finally spoke. “Well, I'm already here...and to be honest, I didn't really have anything else to do....so, is there something you would like to do?”  
  
“Well, there is something...”

* * *

“This is...”  
  
“Hmm?” Robin glanced back over her shoulder. “This is what?”  
  
Tharja looked away, but didn't pull her arm away from Robin's waist where the woman was curled up against her. “It's different.”  
  
“Just different?”  
  
Her cheeks were slowly tinting pink as she pointedly avoided the other woman's eyes. “...I never imagined something as trivial as this to be...tolerably enjoyable...”  
  
Robin giggled and took a bite of popcorn. “You know what the best part is? You don't have to take a shower afterwards!”  
  
Tharja had to bite at her thumbnail to keep from making a sound. This woman was just too damned cute.  
  
Robin sighed softly, her good mood seeming to fade just as quickly as it had come. “You'll...have to go soon, won't you?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“I summoned you. I know this isn't generally in the whole contract, but once we're done here, you'll be leaving. That's what you said.”  
  
“...I don't have to,” Tharja said, surprised at how gentle her voice was.  
  
Deep blue eyes looked up at her in confusion. “What do you mean?”  
  
“I can stay. For a time, at least,” she amended. “If you want me to.” She couldn't help but find herself hoping that the woman would.  
  
“How?”  
  
“If you make it an order, I'll have to obey.” It wasn't the total truth. But, it was effective enough.  
  
Robin was silent for a few minutes as she picked through the popcorn. “...it won't...it won't cause any problems?”  
  
Tharja snorted. “I'm not Lilith. If you want, order me to stay. If not, release me.”  
  
“...I want you to stay.”  
  
“Then it shall be done as you wish, my lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't speak the language I used, but I felt it wouldn't be proper for Robin to read something in English, or a familiar language that a genius could use context clues to figure out. If I made any errors, I am terribly sorry to the speakers of this language. Any corrections to my errors would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
